Winter's Daughter
by WaterDancer96
Summary: Archaeology students Celeste and Isabel, are absorbed into ARK and forced to do their damnedest to survive in the very times they were studying. How are they going to get back to their world when there's danger everywhere and they can't remember anything from before they woke up? First things first though, before they can try and get home, they have to find each other again.
1. Prolog

_Send away for a priceless gift. One not subtle, one not on the list._

I sat cross-legged on the hard wood floor, between the couch and the coffee table as I tapped my pencil against the canvas laid out on my lap, in rhythm with 45 by Shinedown. Professor Graves had not only given me an impossible assignment, but she had also paired me with the worst partner ever...my sister. Don't get me wrong I love my sister, only as a twin would...but I had no idea why she had even enrolled into this archaeology course with me. She had zero interest in fossils what so ever, hell she could hardly even pronounce half the Latin names correctly. So now not only did I have to write a ten thousand word essay on prehistoric times, I also had to create a sketch or detailed drawing of all the dinosaurs in the said essay...and to top things off, I had less than twenty four fours to do it in. So far I had zilch on either project, and if I didn't get my shit together, we would both fail the class.

"Hey Cel, how's the big project going?" Issy asks as she flops down on the couch behind me, so she could look over my shoulder. Like I said before, zero interest in the class. In fact she smelled like she had just gotten back from Tim Hortons.

"Same as ever, you better have gotten me something to eat." I answer tilting my head back so I could look up at her. "Because I just might let you fail the class if you let me starve."

"I would never." she says feigning hurt, a smirk pulling at the corner of her mouth as she watched me. "After all you are my big sister, what kind of person would I be if I let my own sister starve?"

"You're terrible." I laugh as I move the canvas off my lap so I could stand up and stretch my sore muscles.

"Maybe I am, but you love me anyways." She laughs as she bounces off the couch to follow me to the kitchen so we could eat.

"Not like I have much of a choice." I laugh, dodging her playful punch. Me and Issy were just about as opposite as twins could get. She was into all the things all the other girls our age were, like shopping, make up and shit like that. I wasn't I was more down to earth, not afraid to get my hands dirty, I liked to work, I like spending time out doors. But despite our differences, there was nothing that either one of us wouldn't do for the other.

No sooner had we settled down at the kitchen island to eat our food, did somebody knock so hard on the door I thought they were going to break it down. Pausing mid bite I looked over to her, confusion clear in her oak green gaze as she stared at the front door.

"Are you expecting somebody?" I ask, setting my sandwich back down on my plate. "Because I'm not."

"No. Maybe it's Levi and Lexi?" she offers as she sets her food down on her plate, her gaze never leaving the door.

"I thought they were on leave this semester." I mutter reaching for the hunting knife I always wore tucked in my belt, as I stood up to go answer the door and see who was here. Go ahead call me paranoid, but the way I saw it...I was better off safe than sorry. Pulling my knife form the sheath, I held it behind my back as I opened the door as far as the chain lock would allow.

 _Send away for a perfect world. One not simply so absurd._

"Can I help you?" I ask the man who was standing outside my door, a small package wrapped in plain brown paper held in his hands.

"Is this the residence of the Novak twins?" he asks, his gaze seeming to look right through me. _Who the hell was this guy?_

"Yes why?" I ask confused as he shoved the box at me through the narrow opening of the door. The dude didn't even bother to answer me, he simply turned around and disappeared...as in vanished into thin air, he was simply gone.

"Who was it?" Issy asks as I walked back into the kitchen, the small package seeming horribly heavy for its size. "Cel? you okay?"

"I don't know. the dude vanished into thin air." I mutter setting the box down on the counter between us.

"What's in the box? Did he tell you that?" She asks her gaze fixed on the package as well now too, our food long forgotten. There was something wrong with this box, it had a weird magnetic pull to it and it scared me if I was being honest.

"No. But let's find out." I answer quietly as I carefully peeled the paper off the box so I could open it, only to find a small piece of paper laying on top of two diamond shaped stones, that were so dark of a blue, they were almost black. both stones had a thinner red vain close to the center.

"The will to live, always out weighs the ability to die?" Issy mutters as she picks the note up to study it closer. However the moment she did, both stones seemed to pulse a light blue before a burning pain erupted from my wrist, making the world around me to go blurry as I crumbled to the floor. I wanted to call out for my sister to make sure she was alright, but my words seemed to die in my throat as visions of some kind of island flashed so fast before my eyes I was going to be sick. _What the hell was happening to us?_

 _In these times of doing what you're told, keep these feelings, nobody knows._

* * *

 **Hello and thanks for choosing to read my story plot behind my current game of Ark survival evolved the island. I'm sorry that this chapter is so short but its just a pro-log and the following chapters will be longer I promise. I own nothing but the plot and the character's I've made up. The song 45 belongs to Shinedown and everything else belongs to the creators of ARK. please R &R let me know what you guys think so far :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello and thank you for choosing to check out Winter's Daughter book one: the island. I know there isn't much relating to ark's game play right now, but I promise it's coming in the following chapters. I own nothing but the plot to my story and the characters I've created. All else belongs to the creators or Ark. I choose to use a language generator to create a language for the tribes on the island. Please R &R I would love to know what you guys think so far. **

* * *

**Language Translations**

 **"Laak ik uhouk nav klavdo, dholo'k u kalr. Thud nikd ko vhud dho rakhd vuk dhak nalvavk." look up ahead my prince, there's a girl. That must be what the light was from this morning.**

 **"Wo vook da vuln hol tiadkrav, ad kho hukv'd dlanov ur loukav." we need to warm her quickly, if she hasn't frozen already**

 **"Gaak, avi'lo uraxo. Dav'd ko urulnok I'n vad kaavk da hild avai, I'n dlavavk da hork." good you're alive. Don't be alarmed I'm not going to hurt you, I'm trying to help.**

 **"Rokd, vo varr ko ud nav xarruko kaav." rest, we will be at my village soon.**

 **"Gaak, avai'lo uvuko. Hav ka avai door kalr?" good you're awake. How do you feel girl?**

 **"Morakav, khav dho kalr ulaivk kodalo avai klavk hol da dho daivdark dukav." Melody, show the girl around before you bring her to the councils cabin.**

 **"I'xo klaikhd dho kalr uk avai ukkok dudhol." I've brought the girl as you've asked father**

 **"Dunauv, dhak ak dho kalr avai kuxok av dho vaakk?" Damian, this is the girl you saved in the woods?**

 **"Volav vorr dhov. Blavk daldh Arad." very well, bring forth Alic.**

 **"Sho ak dho avo dal avail kav nav ralk. Sho uvkvolk da Corokdo." she is the one for your son my lord. She answers to Celeste.**

 **"Yai ulo nav dravol av dho vavdol uvk I varr kladodd avai urvuak." you are my flower in the winter and I will protect you always.**

 **Credit to the language generator at**

* * *

 _Cold_...I was so cold. _Why_ was I so damn cold? Better yet, why couldn't I remember anything? I felt like I was frozen to the ground, my body was so numb that I couldn't muster the strength to move, even if I wanted to... and my mind felt just as numb as the rest of me. Maybe I was dying...yeah, that would explain why I couldn't move and why I was so damn cold. But if that was the case, w _hat_ happened to me to begin with. A conversation off in the distance, well at least I thought it was in the distance, caught my attention. The only thing was though, I couldn't understand what they were saying. It was as if they were speaking in a language that I'd never heard before, which rises the question just _where_ was I?

"Laak ik uhouk nav klavdo, dholo'k u kalr. Thud nikd ko vhud dho rakhd vuk dhak nalvavk."

"Wo vook da vuln hol tiadkrav, ad kho hukv'd dlanov ur loukav."

Forcing my eyes open, I was greeted with a pair of icy sky blue's looking right back at me. The man they belonged to was gruff looking, I was having a hard time not staring at the three jagged scars that ran across his right eye, down his jaw. How he wasn't blind was beyond me, any normal person wouldn't even have their eye let alone still be able to see out of it. I wanted to ask who he was but my voice seemed to die in my throat as ice cold air scrapped my throat raw the minute I opened my mouth.

"Gaak, avi'lo uraxo. Dav'd ko urulnok I'n vad kaavk da hild avai, I'n dlavavk da hork." he say as he gently lifts me from the ground so that he could hold me against the dark fur that lined his armor. White flakes of what I'm guessing was snow sticking to him for but a moment before rolling off as freezing water. Despite the melted snow that dampened the fur, I was almost warm pressed against it. Too numb to think clearly, I almost didn't recognize that the massive beast the man was carrying me towards, was a huge wolf just as white as the falling snow around us. The other man who was with him, watching us impatiently on the back of a wolf as black as the night sky would be. _Who_ were these people? "Rokd, vo varr ko ud nav xarruko kaav."

I wanted to tell him I couldn't understand anything he was saying. He could be telling me that I was going to be puppy chow for all I knew..but try as I might to fight off the lulling darkness of unconsciousness, I couldn't win against the pull of sleep. So as much as I didn't want to, I drifted back off to sleep...just a little bit warmer as he held me tight so I wouldn't fall from the wolfs back as he nudged it into a sprint.

* * *

When I woke again, I found myself buried under a pile of thick fur blankets...the glow of a burning fire, warming my face. Well then, at the very least I wasn't dog food...yet. But I still didn't know where I was, or w _ho_ I was for that matter. There was a light pulsing pain in my wrist as I struggled against the weight of the furs to sit up in the hammock that I had been sleeping in. _What the hell?_ The room started to spin as I attempted to get out of the hammock.

"Gaak, avai'lo uvuko. Hav ka avai door kalr?" asks a little old woman as she hobbles into the room, most her weight distributed on the twisted walking cane. Behind her was a girl about my age, dressed in an armor similar to that of the man who had found me.

"I don't..I don't understand what you're saying." I mutter as I rubbed my forehead, I had a nasty headache that only worsened when I saw a diamond stone so dark of a blue embedded in my wrist. Well then that couldn't be good. In a blind panic I pulled and scratched at it trying to remove it, only to have a pain so sharp explode through out my arm. The rolling waves of pain sent me tumbling to the floor with a loud thud, earning a healthy burst of laughter from the old woman. Okay so maybe trying to get rid of the stone was a bad idea.

"Grandmother, said she was glad you are awake, and asks how you feel." the girl says doing her best not to laugh as she moved around her grandmother to help me to my feet. her amused gaze the same shade of icy blue as the man from before.

"Confused I guess." I answer bitterly, rubbing at the stone in my wrist in annoyance. "Where am I anyways?"

"Dlokk, dho dhaod vuvdk da koo avai." the little old lady says ignoring my question as she sets a pile of cloths that she hadn't been holding earlier on the hammock, before turning around to shuffle out of the room. "Morakav, khav dho kalr ulaivk kodalo avai klavk hol da dho daivdark dukav."

"I have a name I think, and it's not kalr or whatever she keeps calling me." I mutter bitterly as I watch the door swing shut behind her, before turning to look at the girl who had moved over to the fire to feed it or something...her face hidden behind the curtain of her long raven blue hair.

"Kalr means girl. And the council will assign you a name when we go before them don't worry." she laughs quietly ignoring my bitter glare. "My name's Melody. I'll be your translator until you learn our tongue."

"Thanks...I guess. Why do I have to go before your council or whatever anyways." I ask as I went to pick up the shirt off the hammock, only to have it disappear. "What the hell? how am I supposed to get dressed if the cloths disappear?"

"It didn't disappear. your soul stone absorbed it." Melody answers, her voice cracking as she tried not to laugh at me. "You have to focus on the stone in your wrist and will the clothes to materialize."

"Oh, okay like that makes perfect sense." I mutter as I glare at the stone in my wrist in attempt to get the shirt back. Instead of materializing back in my hands, I suddenly was wearing the shirt...which works I guess. "So why can't I remember anything besides being saved from being frozen to death in the forest?"

"Because you were born again." she answers as if that were common sense and I should know that.

"I... was what now?" I ask as I finished getting dressed, nothing was making any sense, but at least I was alive and warm for the time being.

"Born again, you came from the sky because the old one's wanted you to walk the earth again." she answers holding the door open for me, before following me out into the hallway.

"Okay then...so why does the council want to see me?" I ask as she lead me through the house or where ever we were.

"To see if your fit to marry my brother." She says quietly as we step outside, the cold winter air nipping my face almost instantly, making me shiver despite the fur lined clothes I was given to wear.

"Wait...what? I don't know where I am let alone _who_ I am. So why would I marry a complete stranger?" I ask bitterly as I stop dead in my tracks, choosing to ignore the looks we were getting from the others.

"Because, it is the law of our village. The old one's have made it so. You must marry your savior or be sacrificed to appease the old ones anger." she answers as she turns to look at me, all humor gone from her voice as she studies me. She was dead serious.

"So my choices are get married or die then." I grumble to myself as we start walking again.

"When you say it like that, it sounds cruel." She says sadly.

"Maybe because it is." I mutter bitterly..."I mean what if it was a girl who saved me? would I be forced to marry her?"

"No. you would marry the head of her household." she says matter of factually as she pushed open the massive wooden doors of what I was assuming was the council's chambers or whatever the old lady had called it.

"I'xo klaikhd dho kalr uk avai ukkok dudhol." Melody says as we walked down the isle way, the massive doors closing behind us echoing through out the room. At the far end of the room sat a older man dressed in impressive armor, beside him sat the man who had saved me from freezing to death, his icy blue gaze fixed on me as I walked.

"He doesn't look like he likes me very much." I whisper as we come to a stop at the foot of the stairs leading to the platform where the men were sitting.

"Father doesn't like anybody. He's not the one you need to worry about though. It's the village's seer that you need to worry about." She whispers back.

"Dunauv, dhak ak dho kalr avai kuxok av dho vaakk?" the angry looking man asks the guy who saved me.

"Sho ak." he answers looking away from me for a just a moment.

"Volav vorr dhov. Blavk daldh Arad." the older man grumbles waving his hand in the air.

"What did he say?" I whisper nervously, I could feel everybody in the room staring at me...it was making me uncomfortable.

"He summoned the seer. You might want to focus on something because his magic can be a bit uncomfortable." she answers quietly, her gaze fixed on the door behind where the men were sitting.

I didn't even have a chance to ask what she meant before there was a little old man standing in front of me, one hand resting lightly on the side of my face rendering my every sense useless. My sight seemed to cloud as visions began to flash through my brain so quickly, I really didn't have a chance to see them...the only thing that stood out was the chief's son, he was with me everywhere...and I felt safe with him. My vision cleared and my hearing returned as the old man removed his hand from my face as he turned to look at the chief, a small smile tugging at his mouth.

"Sho ak dho avo dal avail kav nav ralk. Sho uvkvolk da Corokdo." he says, making the older man smile broadly as he clapped his son on the shoulder.

"Tho ark avok huxo krokkok no vadh uvadhol kuikhdol. Thoav khurr vok dho kuav uddol danallav." the chief all but yells, his gaze just a little softer as he watched me.

"What are they saying?" I whisper to Melody who was smiling just as broadly as her father.

"He says you are to marry my brother the day after tomorrow, and your name is Celeste." she answers quietly as her brother stood and made his way towards us looking as grim as ever.

"Yai ulo nav dravol av dho vavdol uvk I varr kladodd avai urvuak." he says offering me his hand to take.

"He says you are his flower in the winter and he will protect you always." Melody answers my unasked question smiling softly at me. "You are to go with him now, he is to show the others what he has claimed and let them know that you are off limits."

Not wanting to make anybody angry I took the mans hand and let him lead me out of the building. C _laimed_ as If I were just some sort of property and not a human being...I wasn't sure I liked this village much. However like in my visions, I felt safe with the man walking next to me...so maybe things weren't all bad.


End file.
